Prompts, Jaxter, and the Pursuit of Happiness
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: A drabble collection based off one-word or one-phrase prompts, sometimes just plot bunnies. Jaxter, occasional TessKiera. M to be safe.
1. Obsession, Fate, Mirror, and Letting Go

_**Hi, guys! I know I don't usually write Jak and Daxter fics, but I've recently fallen back in love with Daxter's dorkiness (it is a manly, sexy dorkiness indeed *laughs*). This is just a collection of drabbles I've been working on in my classes, and I hope you enjoy them. **_

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

1: Obsession:

It wasn't an obsession. It really, honestly wasn't-a hobby, really. That's all it was: a hobby.

It had started humbly and innocently: just a night of insomnia. He'd been curious, so he began watching…

He hadn't stopped since.

He alone saw how closed eyes flickered when in a dream as compared to a nightmare.

He alone heard Jak plead for injections to stop, and when the pleading became too frequent and frantic, he woke his best friend from a nightmare no one deserved.

He alone watched, wide-eyed, as Jak had a, uh… _dream_ (you know the kind), and was shocked to hear his own name growled into the pillow Jak clutched close and tight.

It, when studied closely, was just a coping mechanism, and a way for Daxter to protect Jak even in his dreams.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

2: Fate:

Samos was constantly talking about the Precursors, and about fate. Daxter had always thought it was a cartful of yakow crap.

Not anymore.

He _was_ a Precursor, though he'd only _just _gotten the hang of shifting back and forth from ottsel to human, human to ottsel. He had awesome powers that he was being trained into controlling. He was the connection between the humans and the mightier powers, being one of both.

Fate? Some days, he didn't believe in it.

But some days, as he lazed around his best friend's _palace_, munching on fruit, he decided that perhaps, it did exist…

…especially because in the end, Jak chose him, not Keira, and that's how it had been from the beginning.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

3: Mirror:

For the longest time, Daxter hated mirrors.

If he was walking with others and happened upon one, he'd preen and pretend he was the sexiest thing on earth. But…

If he was alone, without even Jak, he avoided them completely. It sickened him to see his reflection-that wasn't him, it was an animal. It wasn't his pale, freckled skin, it was annoyingly bright orange fur. His eyes were too dark to be his own baby blues. He was missing all of his scars, each of them replaced by markings on his fuzz.

He hated it.

When he became a human again, looking in a mirror always shocked him.

He'd pass one, and backtrack, just to grin at his own reflection-'Hah, skin!'

He'd be in his and Jak's shared room and sit there in the floor in front of the giant mirror, reacquainting himself with his own reflection-he felt vain, but wanted to rediscover his body.

One day, ol' Jakky-boy walked in on one of these sessions, one in which Daxter stood and reached as high as he could, just to see how high his reach went.

One moment, he was tiptoeing, and the next, he was wrapped in warm arms, neck being nuzzled affectionately

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

4: Letting Go:

He'd hated every moment of those two years. "Let it be," he kept being told, and it pissed him off downright. Hell no, he wouldn't let 'it' go! 'It' was his best fucking friend in the whole universe, and he was NOT going to sit around eating bonbons while he was kept in prison for something he didn't do!

So he killed off Metalhead bugs and the like, and followed every prison transporter he could find desperately, trying to find an entrance he could go through safely.

It wasn't until he almost let go that he found the way, and the reward of seeing his friend, broken and beaten but alive, was more than worth any doubt, hurt, and loneliness.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

_**Only four for today, but I'm writing more as we speak. Most, if not all, of these drabbles will be from Daxter's point of view, merely because I can identify with him in an odd way (that, and he's my favourite!). Thank you for reading! I appreciate your…patronage? Fandomage? Ficronage? I like that one: ficronage. Whatever you call it, thanks! **_

_**If anyone would like a list of all the prompts I've got, the list is currently at one-hundred and fifty. I, myself, am going to add a few things and skip a few things, so if you have any ideas for one-word or one-phrase prompts, please send them to me!**_

_**Love always, guys!**_

_**~Mel**_


	2. Fairy Tales, Smile, Tree, and Test

5: Fairy Tales:

Fairy tales, like fate, Daxter didn't believe in. That didn't change when he and Jak were living like kings-literally-after finding out about Jak's heritage. Fairy tales were created so he and Jak could entertain Keira on the days she wouldn't go away back in Sandover. Fairy tales were also very fluffy, stupid, and pointless-they were TALES for a reason, no more true than the fisherman's stories.

Legends were sometimes true, and occasionally, a fisherman's tale would be true, but had there ever been a Cinderella? No? What about Snow White? Nope, no dice. And that was how Daxter looked at it…

…but if Jak really wanted to, he was sure he could convince him. Damn his attraction.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

6: Smile:

Back in Sandover, it was all he ever got: no words.

In Haven, he went two full year without it-who knew something so simple was so valuable?

He set Jak free, and it was a week before he saw it again.

Jak was banished, and he followed, selfishly, so he wouldn't lose it again.

He let Jak tug him along on life-threatening adventures, so he'd see all of them.

He held on as Jak raced, just to see that insane grin.

Smiles meant a lot to Daxter, but Jak's smiles meant most of all.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

7: Tree:

Jak knew it was a bad idea, but he'd insisted. "Come on, just a little bit of honey-what will it hurt? Whumpbees aren't that bad about sharing." And Daxter would know, having had so many run-ins with them… So Jak climbed the tree and knocked down the nest.

Two hours later, they were still pulling stingers out of their arms, but they had their honey, damnit!

"Hey, Jakky-boy?" Jak tilted his head a little and gave Daxter a, 'yes, Dax?' look. "Thanks. This is a great birthday present." Jak grinned at him, shrugging good-naturedly. So he'd gotten a little more hurt than Daxter had during the retrieval-it wasn't every day you turned ten, you know.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

8: Test: (AU)

His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth and he didn't care. Come on, come on, come on…! "No!" Daxter groaned as his racer careened across the screen and into a bomb, gracelessly. Beside him, his best friend chuckled softly and zoomed past the finish line, smiling innocently over at him when the race was finished.

Then Daxter grabbed his green goatee and tugged, pouting. Good damn thing racing Jak wasn't some kind of test, or he'd be failing life.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

_**Hi! You get a double shot today, so I won't leave much of a A/N for this one. ^_^**_


	3. Expectations, Try, Rain, and Content

9: Expectations:

Ever since he was born, Daxter's expectations were set low. He had no family, he wasn't particularly handsome, he wasn't as confident as he tried to appear, and he would never amount to anything more than the village trouble-maker… and he was fine with that.

He had no family, and therefore never tried to find one-but then he found Jak, and he had a family of sorts whether he wanted it or not.

He wasn't handsome or cute or anything of the sort, but Jak sure made him feel like he was most days.

He wasn't confident. At least, not until Jak and the circumstances caused by knowing him had given him things to be confident about, things to be confident in-his fighting abilities, his bar.

He would never amount to anything… Which was true enough, until the Dark Eco incident.

His expectations had always been set low so he wouldn't ever disappoint himself, and now he was amazed beyond belief at what one friend had brought into his life.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

10: Try: (AU)

Daxter glared at the teacher as he tugged his jacket back on, mentally cursing him as he prepared himself to go back to his foster family's house. "Now, Daxter. It isn't my fault you failed this test-it's your own. Try harder next time, will you? Maybe you'll break twenty percent."

The man's laugh followed him out of the room, and Daxter tried not to let it hurt his feelings too badly-Tess's parents were going to be puh-hissed! Oh well. He swung open his locker to put his books away, and there was a folded piece of paper on top of all of his books.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he shoved his books in after grabbing the square of paper. When he'd unfolded it, he was amazed:

'wZC,

WLM'G TREV FK. hSZWLDH RH QFHG ZM ZHHSLOV-r'OO VEVM SVOK BLF HGFWB ULI LFI MVCG GVHG, QFHG HL BLF XZM KRHH SRN LUU. wLM'G HGLK GIBRMT, GSLFTS-GSY nRWWOVGLMH IZRHYW BLF YVGGVI GSZM GSZG.

-qZP'

He smiled softly and folded the paper back up-it had been years since he and Jak had used that code, so he'd have to make a key for it when he got home, and then send Jak a text in their 'language'.*

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

11: Rain:

He had always loved the rain in Sandover-warm, random, and always at the perfect time. It tasted like saltwater-or freshwater, depending on where you were-and was always a pleasant surprise.

He hated Haven's rain with a passion. You knew WHEN it would come, but never if it would be normal or acid rain. You couldn't frolic around in it-too much pollution. Oh, and his first kiss hadn't been in Haven rain-it had been in Sandover rain. Would that make him biased?

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

12: Content:

There were many things Daxter missed about Sandover, but the heat wasn't one of them. Haven was his perfect temperature, and he got to laze around there. There were pizza places, theaters, and tattoo parlors, saloons, gun ranges, and hundreds of people…

…So why was it he was so much more content when curled up with good ol' Jakky-boy, remembering Sandover aloud so Jak could catch some sleep that night?

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

_*** The note read, 'Dax, Don't give up. Shadows is just an asshole-I'll even help you study for our next test, just so you can piss him off. Don't stop trying, though-the Middletons raised you better than that. -Jak'. The code is really easy-the alphabet up to M forwards, means N-Z backwards. Like this: **_

_**A B C D E F G H I J K L M**_

_**Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N**_

_**Tada! Oh, and the capitols are lowercase and vice versa :D**_

_**Thank you for reading chapter two! As always, reviews are appreciated but I refuse to beg for them, and I could care less if you favourite or alert but don't review-I know how time rushes things. Until next time, babes!**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Mel**_


	4. Scared Of Storms

The rumble of thunder made itself painfully noticeable, and Daxter whimpered, burrowing further under the blankets. He hoped Jak would come back in soon-he was starting to get worried! Another clap, and he felt tears well in his eyes. Damnit, he was crying like a little kid-how old was he, four or nineteen?

A painful memory tore through him, one of being stuck in waves, water pouring into his mouth, scaring him so much he couldn't swim for months afterward. He shook his head, banishing the thought as a door slammed open, hitting the wall. "Dax? Daxter?" "I'm in here," he called weakly, and he almost sobbed with relief when Jak ran in and put his arms around him.

"It's alright, I promise. Look, I found a bunch of candles and lights." The promised supplies spilled out onto the bed, shuffling as Jak shoved them aside and sat down, tugging the blonde-red haired man into his lap. He trembled and nuzzled closer, burying his face in the prince's chest. "Shhh," the green-blonde whispered to him, rocking a little and petting the flame-coloured plume that was Daxter's hair, "You're not in the water, you're in my arms, and you're safe."

Daxter nodded slowly, and loosened his hands again, calming down. But, eventually, the thunder made itself known, and he curled into Jak, both hands tangling into his tunic, face buried in his shoulder. And though most people would've just sat there, Jak responded to all of it-curving his body around him, pulling him closer, threading his hands through his mane. He stopped for a moment to remove their gloves and goggles, his own eco-ring and bag tossed aside.

A soft noise of protest was pulled from the smaller of the two as Jak set Daxter back down on the bed, but when Jak circled the room, lighting candles that smelled like fresh, green grass, he supposed he could wait. He watched as the hero put the flashlights were they could reach them-under the bed, beside the bed, on the floor at the foot of the bed, the bedside tables and so forth-before he peeled back the covers.

Daxter almost uncurled to crawl over, but Jak picked him up as if he were only as heavy as an ottsel and set him at the edge of the bed, taking his shoes off and discarding most of Daxter's apparel. When all the elf wore was a pair of orange boxers, Jak stood and went to his drawer, pulling out one of his older tunics for Daxter to wear like he did every storm. Daxter tugged the blue cloth over his head gratefully and waited as Jak did the same stripdown, leaving his own tunic as it was but ridding himself of baggy-ish white capris and all his belts and accessories. He settled under the covers next to the other and sighed contently, putting his arms around him.

Daxter curled against him again, comforted by his warmth and familiarity. "Shh, Dax. I gotcha." He did, indeed 'have' him, and the soft circular motions of his hands worked wonders for reinstating his nerves. With a soft hum, Daxter murmured, "Thanks, big guy…," and promptly fell asleep.

Jak smiled down at the other fondly and shuffled him closer, untangling his hands from his tunic so he could turn him over and curl against his back. He brushed bright red strands from the nape of Daxter's neck and pressed a kiss there before falling asleep himself, glad he'd gotten there before things got too bad, but also that he selfishly took enough time that Daxter would be clingy. Should he feel guilty for that? Because he didn't-it was the only time he could show gentle affection so openly.

~`.`~`.`~`.`~

Daxter woke up warm and content, which was strange in itself. Strange… but wonderful. He curled closer to the warmth, which in turn nuzzled his neck with a tired noise, tugging him closer, strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist. "Nnnn…m'rn'n…," the warmth muttered, breath fanning across Daxter's neck and shoulder.

A bright smile lit his lips, and Daxter replied, "Mornin', Jakky-boy! What do we got t'day?" Jak raised his head and looked down at Daxter, long hair in a crazily sticking-up mess. "We're off today, actually. Torn said something about a special job he had to do by himself, and told me to stay out of trouble." "Oh. Well, what do you _want_ to do today?" Oh no. Jak knew that tone-the one that read, '_I'm gonna get us in so much trouble!' _and usually led to him having a killer headache. He groaned and flopped back down, snagging Daxter's waist and replying against his shoulder, "Today, I want to sleep. I can't sleep with you gone, so I hope you'll sleep too. Please?" Daxter smiled a little and let himself curl back into Jak. "Alright, big guy. I think we can swing that for a little while longer."


	5. 100 Sentance Challange!

1. Childhood

Neither of them had had the greatest childhood, but one thing they had-and always would-was each other.

2. Family

Family never seemed to matter until the day they stumbled across a little blue-eyed, purple-haired girl and took her as their own.

3. Remembrance

The only thing Daxter had during those two years were memories of the person he loved-the one he was hellbent on saving and healing-and they kept him determined to go on.

4. Shackles

Despite all the experimentation the Demolition Duo did, there was a strict unsaid rule against chaining Jak-he'd had enough of that, and Daxter loved him far too much to let him consider it.

5. Library

"Ehh…Remind me why we're here again?" Daxter asked as he tugged on Jak's sleeve, and Jak sighed-only Daxter would forget their homework-and in five minutes no less!

6. Always

All through his life, Jak had been by his side, and now was his chance to repay their silent pact of, 'I will always be there for you'.

7. Fight

Daxter grabbed at Jak's shirt as the green-blonde threw another punch-the other guy was drunk and had a redheaded girlfriend who just so happened to look like Dax, and Jak was not keen on the ass-groping he'd gotten in before he'd noticed.

8. Problem

"Math is stupid!" the redheaded whined, and Jak guided his pencil along, hand over his as he unconsciously distracted Daxter even more.

9. Only

When it came down to it, there was only one pair like them, and as far as teams went, they were the very top of the line.

10. Love

An eight-year-old Daxter often wondered what that funny fluttery feeling was that he always got when Jak coddled him and his wounds, but eighteen-year-old Dax knew it for what it was and wished he could express it more freely than gentle touches here and there.

11. Quirks

While Daxter could get very particular, Jak had the strangest quirks-he only ate FlutFlut omelets if Keira had made them, he refused to take Dark Eco on holidays, and he wouldn't sleep without Daxter curled against his side.

12. Luck

Samos had always told Daxter that it was only luck that made Jak adore him so much, and he couldn't agree more.

13. Satisfied

During the afterglow of their absolutely amazing lovemaking, Daxter nuzzled into Jak's chest and marveled at just how much it took to satisfy the other, not that he was complaining in any way-he rather liked being worn out beyond compare.

14. Confrontation

Though he was sure Keira wouldn't consider this a 'confrontation', Jak was glad her suggestion had prompted him to grab the redhead, push him against a wall, and ravish his mouth senseless.

15. Worry

Samos had learned long ago that worrying for Damas' son was pointless-if he was hurt, he was hurt, and it was usually to protect the redhead he'd grown so fond of.

16. Yesterday

Jak missed Sandover-the simplicity of yesterday, the days of long days at the beach and sleeping under the stars with the one he loved.

17. Tomorrow

Daxter couldn't help but smile when he thought of tomorrow-every day brought something interesting and new, and so long as he faced it with his 'big guy', he'd whether the weather, whatever the weather.

18. Sigh

One thing that had never changed was the way Daxter could decipher Jak's sighs-he knew the slight fluctuations in breath between agitation and anger.

19. Relax

A loud moan made its exit from Jak's mouth as he writhed beneath Daxter, and the redhead grinned-Jak might be the so-called 'attacker' in bed, but when it came to massages and relaxing, he was the king.

20. Unimportant

Young Keira frowned-why did Jak spend his time with such a puny, insignificant, unimportant nincompoop?-and the Keira of the future smiled at the memory of her jealousy as she watched the two boys interact today, Jak silencing Daxter with a soft kiss.

21. Mystery

Daxter was a mystery-why he put up with Jak's silence, the green-blond would never know, but he was glad for every ounce of patience and rewarded all of it with attention, affection, and lots of fresh fruit.

22. Home

They'd traveled all over the world, jumped through time, been banished after finally getting comfortable, and been taken to a racer city, and Daxter could honestly say that anywhere was home so long as he had a tall, strong, warm hero to cuddle up with at night.

23. Confession

The words were spoken nonchalantly as they lay in the top of their bunkbed, and the smaller of the two realized two seconds later what'd he'd just confessed and went to slap a hand over his mouth, only to find it occupied with Jak's.

24. Years

It didn't matter that they'd lived in two different times, or that Daxter was technically hundreds of years older than Jak-they were closer than even the most tightly-knit married couple in both Spargus and Haven, and it would always be that way.

25. Time

Sandover, Haven, Spargus-they'd moved countless times even between the three, and it still amazed Daxter that it never really phased Jak.

26. Mischief

With a smirk, Jak whirled his tongue around Daxter's navel and between shudders, the redhead wondered what other mischief his lover had planned for him…

27. Rejection

Daxter's ears drooped and he offered Jak a sad smile before trying to turn and walk away, mistaking his shocked silence as rejection until he felt warm arms around him, holding him tight.

28. Existence

Sometimes, Daxter questioned his own existence-what, exactly, was his purpose?-but then Jak would grin at him as they ran rampant in the streets of Haven and he would care less about fate and meaning than he did about Old Green's health.

29. Beyond

"Hey Jak? Whaddaya think's 'beyond'? the smaller of the two asked, two pairs of blue eyes meeting before Jak shrugged, keeping his arm around his best friend.

30. Horizon

On clear, cloudless days, if one looked to the horizon, they would see two flying forms-one a pale blue, the other red and tan, and clinging to the first tightly as he was dragged along on another adventure.

31. Heal

Jak hated when Daxter got hurt, but he loved when he was healing-it was the only time he was allowed to take care of him completely.

32. Treasure

Daxter can still remember-with great clarity-their first adventure, and still can't believe someone so pure and brave would protect him so ardently.

33. Magic

Jak had always believed in magic, but never more firmly had he disliked it than the days after Daxter was turned into an ottsel-it was one of the few Dax-hurts he couldn't fix, and he hated knowing there was anything that could happen to his best friend that he couldn't heal with a few rare words and a kiss on top of the bruising.

34. Anxiety

Before Daxter had gone into the room where Vin was waiting to give him White Eco, he could see, taste, _feel_ Jak's anxiety in the air-the green-blond both wanted and didn't want this, and Daxter silenced his fears with a simple peck on the cheek just before he walked in the door.

35. Ordinary

Daxter had always felt ordinary until he'd been turned into an ottsel, but it was after he turned back into a human that he felt the most special-but then, of course, no one else had a hero for a snuggle-pal, huh?

36. Again

This time, when Jak stumbled across yet another dastardly plan against humanity and all that jazz, Daxter cocked an eyebrow and looked to the bad guys, asking, "Really, guys? _Again_? Haven't you learned he's always gonna kick your ass?"

37. Silver

Daxter hummed contently as he wrapped his lips around the popsicle, chuckling at the flush on Jak's face-oh yeah, ten silver pieces was completely worth this.

38. Nowhere

Compared to Spargas and Haven, 'Dead Town'-Sandover-was 'nowheres-ville', but Daxter still went and payed quiet respects to the citizens he and Jak had left behiind-yes, even the bird lady.

39. Request

"Hey, uh, Jak?" Daxter murmured in the darkness, and he waited until the other had shuffled closer before continuing his request, "Would you…would you pet my hair like you use'ta?"

40. Selfishness

Daxter was well aware that it was his selfishness that made him 'raise his hackles', so to speak, every time Kiera would give Jak a seductive smile, but it was also selfishness that made him smile every time one of her advances was met with an innocent smile and a look of confusion.

41. Irrational

When they were younger, Jak'd had the irrational fear that one day, Daxter would find a friend who was more like him and would talk more, and in the same way, Daxter feared that Jak would find someone more quiet and calm-one who, quite possibly, knew their manners in front of adults.

42. Equal

It pissed Jak off when, even though Dax was human again, people called him his 'pet rat'-he wasn't a pet, and he never would be-he was Jak's equal and partner.

43. Theory

Daxter kept acting weird around Jak, and the taller of the two had a theory-one that was proven correct when he licked ice-cream from the other's lips before kissing him full on the mouth only to be greeted with an enthusiastic reaction.

44. Stronger

Physically _and_ mentally, Jak was stronger, but that didn't mean Daxter wasn't in his own way, too.

45. Vexing

Daxter found it all to _vexing_-wasn't that a nice word?-when Jak ignored a wound of his own to heal the shorter of the two, but also found it incredibly sweet that even when at the risk of a lurker's poison, he was front and foremost on his mind.

46. Follow

Everyone thought it was Daxter who followed Jak around, but anyone would stand corrected when Orange Lightening was working at the Naughty Ottsel and Jak walked about looking like an abandoned puppy.

47. Look

Everyone was always calling Daxter 'ugly' or 'unsightly', and Jak just didn't understand-either their eyes were broken or they weren't really looking, because he personally thought Daxter was rather cute.

48. Smile

If there was anything Daxter could wield dangerously, it was a smile-it had gotten Jak in trouble too many times to count, but he could care less-like a mouse to the pied piper, he was entranced by it.

49. Untouchable

While Jak was in Light mode, Daxter had always felt he was untouchable-until, of course, the day Jak had been the one to grab him in his arms and made Daxter see that no, a human's touch would not contaminate his so-called pure mode.

50. Desire

No one would guess from looking at the two, but it was usually Jak who thought up most of the experimentation he and Daxter did-if only to see the flash of desire in Dax's eyes at the mention of something he liked.

51. Flames

With sad eyes, Daxter threw the torch on the old building and buried his face in Jak's chest-he didn't want to see the flames eating away his original home, despite the fact that it was falling apart from a hundred or more years of weather and wear and had been a hazard to the kids who would play in Dead Town now that Jak had cleared it out.

52. Surrender

With a loud whine, Daxter panted out, "Okay, okay! I surrender! You win! Get off me, you big lug-you win the damn wrestling match!"

53. Outcome

The outcome was no different than usual, but the prize on the line was fairly important-for an entire day, the winner could do as they pleased to the loser, hence Daxter's redoubled attempts to win.

54. Mouth

And though Daxter was _not happy with him_ for using his ticklishness as a weapon, Jak couldn't help a grin before he took his prize and captured Daxter's lips with his own, closing his eyes and memorizing each crevice of his mouth.

55. Reflection

Daxter rather liked the reflection he saw in the waters of the oasis he and Jak had found outside Spargus-him, leaning against Jak, their arms around each other.

56. Speak

When they were younger, Daxter was the only one who really heard Jak speak-he was the only one who heard the soft, husky noise, and he treasured every word.

57. Hair

Daxter hummed contently and sank further into the water-ah, he loved when Jak would come in and wash his hair.

58. Difference

There were many differences between Jak and Daxter, but their favourite was the fact that despite their time difference, they were just as-if not more-comfortable with each other than the people around them from the same time.

59. Study

"This is ridiculous. Can we go now?" Daxter pleaded, and Jak shook his head responding, "We both need to study-if you behave, I'll give you a treat."

60. Dozing

Torn was pissed beyond belief when he saw that Jak and Daxter weren't at the latest meeting, but when he went to their room to see why and found them dozing together, all curled up, he supposed he could let it slide-but only this once.

61. Intuition

Tess smiled as she looked at how Daxter was looking at Jak-maybe she should be sad that her ex was watching someone so intently, but her woman's intuition was so happy with it that she couldn't make herself upset.

62. God

He didn't know if he believed in God-just that he'd once been a Precursor, and even they accepted homosexuality better than Christians.

63. Day

Days on the island had been slow and lazy, but in Haven they were quick and often insomniatic-and though he shouldn't have, by any means, Daxter felt like he and Jak had found their niche.

64. Straying

When the Sandover Trio was young, many days would find Daxter with a huge bump on his head for straying outside the lines of Keira's colouring book.

65. Departure

Daxter swallowed and clung to Jak, terrified of what their departure through this Warp Gate could mean.

66. Destination

None of them knew their destination, and for all they knew, death was on the other side.

67. Blood

Jak held Daxter tightly in his arms, concern written all over his features-it was great that Daxter was human again, but there was so much blood…

68. Search

'He spent two years looking-I'm sure I can search for a while longer,' Jak thought to himself, and sure enough, he found his best friend in a box to hide from the downpour and lightening.

69. Know

Eventually, he and Jak would have to return to the future, Samos knew, but he hoped it was a long way off-the boy was so happy on the island of Sandover.

70. Share

Keira took Daxter's cookie without so much as a sorrowful glance, and there were tears in the six-year-old's eyes until a tan hand held out half of their cookie.

71. Left

In most royal courts, the King's wife or husband-or even consort-usually sat to the right, but Daxter said to hell with it-he'd sit on the left if he damn well pleased.

72. Conversation

While it was true that Jak didn't say much when he and Daxter were young, it didn't mean that they didn't have lengthy conversations about some of the world's deepest subjects.

73. Hands

Sometimes, when Jak first woke up, he'd look down and find that during the night, his and Daxter's hands had come together and laced, and it always made him smile.

74. Snow

The first time Daxter saw snow, he was immediately amazed-and then sad, because the children in the village sure seemed to have fun throwing snowballs at each other, and with him being small and furry, he knew Jak would refuse for fear of hurting him.

75. Someday

Sometimes, if Jak would pretend to be asleep, he would feel Daxter kiss him before settling in the hollow of his neck and murmuring, "Someday, buddy, after I'm me again, I'll tell ya. Someday…"

76. Letters

During the time Jak was in prison, Daxter fleetingly considered writing Jak a letter-but then Tess told him that they burned all the letters, and he decided he'd just re-triple his efforts to get Jak out.

77. Unsaid

For a long time, Daxter's affections went unsaid, but people-girls, mostly-could tell merely by his reactions to people's interactions with Jak that he'd staked a claim.

78. Ground

"Grounded? Old Green Stuff can't ground you-he's not your family!" Daxter protested, and Jak agreed-which led to their exploration of Misty Island and the chaos that followed it.

79. Drunk

Every time he saw Daxter drunk, he saw tears, and it wasn't until much later that the smaller of the two would admit they were shed over Jak.

80. Puzzle

Jak was a puzzle to Daxter- he was perfect and flawed, angelic and mischievous-and he hoped that he was like a Rubik's cube in that you could solve him as many times as you wanted.

81. Jealousy

If you asked Daxter if he was jealous of Jak, he'd promptly tell you, "Not no, but HELL NO,"-why would he be jealous of him if he could reap the benefits merely by being near him anyway?

82. More

When they were younger, they had been more than friends because they were 'brothers'-now they were more than friends because they were lovers, and both would agree that they liked this much better.

83. Eyes

Both their eyes were blue, so it shocked no one that their favourite colour was the very same, in honor of that likeness.

84. Undone

Every time Jak is hurt, Daxter's world is undone, and every time, he ends up hurt as well as a result.

85. Liar

Daxter was determined that the fact that Jak was in prison would _not_ make a liar out of him-he'd bust the big guy out, and the Demolition Duo would be back in business.

86. Unconscious

Though he hated that Daxter had hit his head on the edge of the bar, Jak liked that his friend was unconscious because it meant unlimited looking with no funny glances or sneaking around.

87. Change

Both of them could tell you the exact date that their feelings began to change for each other-they'd been fishing in Sandover, and their hands had met while reaching to reel in a lurker shark.

88. Vigil

For months upon months after Daxter broke him out of the pen, Jak couldn't sleep-so instead, he kept vigil over his best friend, petting his fur with a content smile.

89. Parting

Jak hated every time someone apologized for Damas' parting, and Daxter knew it-which is why he never said a word, merely sat by his friend's side and rubbed his back.

90. Promise

Everything came down to unsaid promises for the Demolition Duo-it was as though they thought saying it aloud would make it weaker.

91. Control

If there was one thing Jak hated about being Dark, it was the loss of control-but he began to hate it a little less when he realized as long as Daxter was with him, it wasn't as bad.

92. Kiss

When Jak came home from his newest mission, he was shocked to find his arms full of a very human Daxter, who was giving him quite the passionate kiss.

93. Return

The only bad thing about being a human once more was the fact that for the first several months, Daxter could do nothing but train and wait for Jak's return from his current operation.

94. Grave

Every year since they were nineteen, there was one day Jak would drop Daxter off at the Naughty Ottsel and hitch a zoomer to Damas' grave, where he paid respects to the man he never got the chance to call, '_father_'.

95. Law

The whole time they were in the prison transporter going deeper into the desert, Daxter cursed everything he could think of, from the law to Haven's people to Keira's pet slizard for eating his favourite fruit when they were ten.

96. Secret

If there was one thing Jak and Daxter didn't have, it was secrets from each other.

97. Forgotten

For two years, Daxter had nightmares of Jak in prison, being tortured, mutilated, and more, and when he finally found him only to find that the Krimzon Guards had done worse, all he could think of was how much it warmed his heart to see that look in Jak's eyes-'you didn't leave me here. I wasn't forgotten.'

98. Awakening

He'd fallen asleep and been 100% ottself, so you can only imagine Daxter's surprise upon waking to opposable thumbs and Jak's triumphant grin.

99. Waiting

Watching the two young men interact, people would be shocked to see that though he would ignore a direct order from Torn or Ashelyn, Daxter didn't spare a second doing what Jak asked him too-but then again, the redhead figured he'd had more than his share of waiting in his life.

100. Breathe

Some days, walking the shoreline, Jak and Daxter would do something so dangerous that after it was said and done and they were still in one piece, all they could do was laugh, and it only hurt when they breathed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hah! Take that! I have completed the 100 sentence challenge! EPIC WIN! All bragging aside, this is actually a really fun exercise. I honestly enjoyed it! ^_^ Which means, yes, I will most likely make one for my other fandoms-you guys love me and you know it! ~_^<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**~Mel**_


	6. Passion, Fire, Laughter, and Music

13: Passion:

Wide eyes followed the blonde's movements, every whirl precise, every shot perfect. The range was cleared in only about thirty seconds, and Keira was captivated completely-she loved seeing the emotion Tess exuded when she played with her guns.

Tess handed Keira another wrench, smiling as she chirped a 'thank you!' and rolled back under the zoomer. They'd been there for an hour, and neither had said much-except for some choice words from Keira when she smashed a finger or something was difficult to unscrew-but it was time together, and Tess didn't mind returning the favor of watching Keira play mechanic-they were good about sharing each other with their passions.

14: Fire:

"Then you light this…and put your hand here, and-" "Ouch!" Tess cradled Keira's hand in hers, mouth latching over the small burn. There was a soft whimper pulled from the sea-haired girl as the blonde's tongue gently touched the burn, but it was quieted down after a moment, relief evident on the younger girl's face. Tess pulled away with a wet 'pop' and smiled, pecking the red spot gently. "All better!" They turned back to what had caused the flame, an intricate candelabra set. "Now we know not to let Keira play with fire, hm?"

15: Laughter (semi-AU):

Big blue eyes looked to the two older boys as they looked to each other, one amused, one bored and moving his hand as the Shadow-Samos-talked. The taller one laughed, which in turn made Samos look and scold the redhead, but neither teen looked remorseful at all despite their apologies.

He'd seen people interact like that before-his friends from the village, his dad and Sig, and now the two older boys-and decided then and there as he said goodbye to the them that he was going to find a friend like that, and swap laughter like they did.

16: Music:

Daxter lugged another box into his room, burnt orange iPod blaring Florence and the Machine. He sang along-quite loudly, actually-as he unpacked his stuff, running smack-dab into a muscular chest as he walked toward the main room again. The blond blinked down at him and apologized, pulling a headphone out of his own ear. Dax paused his iPod for a moment to accept the apology-holy Precursors, the guy was tall!-and introduce himself ("Hi, I'm Daxter." "Jak. Nice to meet you." "Same here, big guy."), awkward almost-silence overtaking them, save for the strumming of a guitar from Jak's headphones… He grabbed one of the them-neon green, he noted with approval-and put it in, grinning as he heard 'We Are The Waiting Unknown' by Green Day.

"I love this song," he laughed, shaking his head a bit as he handed the earbud back, "Sorry 'bout that, I know you prolly have stuff to unpack too, huh?" And yet the rest of the afternoon found them merely taking the boxes in their rooms instead of unpacking as they should, plopping down on Jak's bed-which, unlike Daxter's, was made neatly-to share their music with each other, oddly comfortable conversation carrying on between the two strangers.

_**Guys, I'm trying something pretty new for me here: Tessy and Keira. I'm still gonna write tons and tons of J/D, but this chapter, the prompts just called out, 'yuri cuteness~!'-that and I've been reading Yurimm Fairy Tales (so cute! They need a yaoi version tho :\)-so here we are. Fear not if girl-lovin' isn't your thing-this is still mostly a Jaxter collection. Thank you for reading, and also your patience! Also, 15 was an AU in which Daxter is not an ottsel, but they still went on their excellent adventure-just warning you so as to avoid confusion! Music is loosely based on sillynekorob's story Room and Board-it gave me the inspiration to write some more, so here I am. ^_^**_

_**As always, thank you very much for reading!**_

_**Perpetual amity,**_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
